


Black Friday

by Fox_Addict



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Black Friday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Addict/pseuds/Fox_Addict
Summary: It is Black Friday and Nick and Judy are going shopping





	Black Friday

Nick and Judy stood outside in front of newly opened Mallmart. The building stood tall and large. It had a fresh coat of white paint on it. There were mammals of all kind in line waiting to enter the store. Everyone was wanting a great deal on something. Judy had her eyes set on a new gaming console for Nick. He had mentioned wanting it, but he was probably to scared to ask. It did cost a lot of money, but it would be worth it for Nick. Snow slowly fell from the light grey clouds above. The cold weather that had no affect on Nick with his long fur coat, made Judy shiver.

"Hey, Nick? Do you have any more coffee? I drank the rest of mine and I'm really cold." Judy asked. Nick, seeing Judy shiver in the cold, responded quickly.

"Yeah, I only have a little bit left though."

He handed his hot coffee to Judy, who took it happily. "Thanks," She replied, then quickly guzzled the liquied down. It warmed her greatly, inside and out.

However, the feeling didn't last long. Once the cup was cleared of coffee, the warmth stopped coming, and the shivering began again. "How much more time until this store is open?" Judy asked. She was really cold and it was only getting worse by the second.

Nick, once more took notice of Judy's shivering state. "You can, uh, lean into me if you want. I'm plenty warm." Nick stated nevously. Judy smiled, then leaned in and wrapped her arms around Nick in a tight hug. Heat that was trapped in his long russet fur spread to Judy's short cut fur, providing her with a sorce of warmth. The grey doe planted her face in his neck, then began rubbing all over to gather as much heat as she could. She could smell his heavy foxy musk she enjoyed way to much. He was so warm and fluffy! She could be like this all day.

A store employee exited the building to gather everyone's attention. He began counting down from thirty seconds, and it didn't take long for the pair to figure out what was happening. The store was opening! Everyone began counting down with him, like a chant.

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

Like a stampede, everyone rushed in. The plan was for Nick and Judy to split up and get the gifts they wanted for each other. Nick took off towards the jewelry section of the store, while Judy headed for the gaming part. The rabbit's strong legs carried her faster than most mammals, she was certainly getting Nick his gift! Isles flew by her sides as she sprinted. She could practicly see Nick's face already. He would be so happy!

A cheetah to her left dashed in front of her. She was going for games too! A sudden surge of adrenaline pumped into Judy's veins. She was getting Nick his console no matter what! Judy pushed her body harder than she ever had. Her muscles burned with every short stride her legs took, but she kept up with the spotted cheetah.

Their race to the console section was about over, only a few isles remained in front. To Judy's suprise, the cheetah ran right past the isle.

"Really? The doe questioned angrily, out of breath from the long sprint she pulled off for nothing. "That was waste of energy."

She strolled through the small section of gaming iteams until, finally, she found what she was looking for. The only problem was...

"It's out of stock!?"

Panic instantly set in and Judy started to freak out. "What do I get for him now? The store is already half empty." She scrambled around, but everything that looked apealing was gone. This was a nightmare!

Time was running low, but Judy still hadn't picked out a gift for Nick. He was going to be so disapointed! A few things were taken right as she was about to get them, which made this particular shopping session even worse.

"The store is closing in five minutes." A voice over the loudspeaker spoke. Time was pretty much over. Even she got Nick a gift, there wouldn't be enough time to stand in line and buy it.

First, sadness set it as she began walking out of the store. Nick wasn't going to get anything for christmas and it was all her fault. Tears welled in Judy's eyes. "This has got to be the worst christmas Nick has ever had."

She spotted the red fox making his way toward her, and panic set it.

"Hey, it's crazy in there, isn't it?" He chuckled. Judy looked away. "Can't wait to figure out what you got me." That was a stab to the doe's heart. Her ears folded down as she tried not to cry.

"Hey, are you okay?" Your ears are droopy." Nick spoke. Judy stopped in front of the large store and refused to look at Nick. She then thought of how silly this all was. She was crying because she couldn't get Nick a present. She could buy it any other time with the regular price, it would just cost a bit more.

"I'm just a bit disapointed." Judy spoke.

Nick frowned. "Did you see what I bought you?"

Alarmed, Judy scrambled. "No! That's not what I meant! The gaming console you really wanted was out of stock." She turned to face her partner, then he saw her wet eyes.

"Aw, Judy, you really don't need to buy me anything. My friendship with has been the biggest gift you could ever give. You turned my life around." She smiled and snifled, glad Nick wasn't upset. He slowly and tenderly wrapped his arms around her in a gental hug.

"But I wouldn't mind a console."

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else going Black Friday shopping? Leave a comment, I love reading them


End file.
